Copulation
by Minkychan
Summary: Ameria dealing with the Lina/Zel stuff happening lately...UTTERLY out of character for her, lime (I think this is more of a PG13, but I put the R rating to be safe)


Well...this is a Slayers fanfic...um...yeah, @,@  
----  
  
Her short, dark hair was soaked and plastered across her neck and face. She was chilled to the bone. Her feet  
were aching like crazy and felt like they were going to fall off. The rain beat down on her like a hammer pounding down  
onto a nail. She was extremeley sluggish and was obviously exhausted, but she kept running. She was running away as fast as   
she could, past the memories...past the grief...she hadn't a clue where she was headed, but at the moment she couldn't   
really persuade herself to care.  
  
Ameria-Wil-Tesla-Saillune had always believed love would always prevail. She'd always believed that it's goodness   
and pureness would always leave everybody happy and bring about the true justice within.   
  
She'd never though it would hurt this much. No one had warned her about this deep, heavy ache which had claimed a  
place in her heart.  
  
She'd never anticipated that she'd be involved in one of those unreal, silly love triangles she used to see in  
plays when she was a little girl.   
  
In this case, it was Boy meets Girl. Girl Loves Boy. Boy's attention is caught by a firey haired sorcerouss with  
an obnoxious, yet somehow endearing personality that you can't help but be drawn too. And he falls for her. Hard. Thus,   
the original girl is left forgotten, not even granted the sweet mercy of a second glance.  
  
Ameria had never thought of herself as a jealous person. She'd never had anything to be jealous of, and even   
when she did she hadn't really cared because she'd always had what she needed to stay happy So, it frightened her to  
death when her emotions began to be overclouded by a strong, hateful, haze of envy whenever Lina Inverse walked into   
the room. Her eyes twitched as she tried to prevent them from narrowing as Zelgadis' eyes wandered toward the petite  
redhead.  
  
Ameria had always thought Lina would've eventually end up with Gourry. She wasn't so sure now. It was obvious   
that Lina loved the kind hearted swordsman and that he loved her in return, however...as much as she hated to admit it,  
it appeared that it took more than love to hold a relationship together.   
  
Lately, Zelgadis had been...kind. Much kinder then he used to...but only to Lina. He was never really mean   
towards any of them, just sort of bitter. He treated Gourry and Amelia the same, but Lina got special treatment. She   
received more smiles, he felt more at ease talking to her.  
  
And so the flirting started...a tug on a strand of red hair here...a feminine, delicate hand brushed across his  
arm there...the laughing, witty exchange of words...Ameria watched unfold before her something she'd always thought would   
eventually happen between the blue swordsman and herself if she stayed true to her heart.  
  
Gourry didn't seem to mind. He was dotingly devoted to Lina, but he never appeared to get jealous or angry.  
  
"Why aren't you ever jealous or resentful?" Ameria had asked him one evening. Lina and Zelgadis were off   
into town looking around and investigating things for Zelgadis' cure.  
  
The blonde man's smile was a lot less cheerful then it usually was, it even had a bitter note to it,  
"Who says I'm not?"  
  
"Then...Why aren't you stopping what's...happening...?" Ameria persisted.  
  
Goury had smiled his simple smile. "I love her."  
  
And that's all he would say. and while he obviously would have preffered Lina to be happy with him, he didn't   
seem to care if she was with soemnoe else as long as she was happy.  
  
Amelia wished she could be like that.  
  
The dark haired princess dropped to her knees and breathed deeply. She rolled onto her back, exhausted and   
examined her surroundings. A flower field.   
  
The young princess closed her eyes and concentrated on the rain drops hitting her face and body.  
  
How she envied Gourry even more then she envied Lina!  
  
She envied the fact that he was able to hold himself back the way he did. If she were him she probably would  
have beaten Zelgadis to a bloody pulp by now. She was astounded how he didn't hate Lina for what she did to him the  
way she hated Zelgadis right now.  
  
Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune loved Zelgadis, that was for sure...but at that moment in time she couldn't help but  
hate him too. She hated him for making her feel this jealousy...this envy...this anguish. She hated him for making her  
love him and showing herself how selfish she really was.  
  
For a fleeting while she had planned to steal Zelgadis back..who cared if he was happy? Who cared if Lina was  
miserable if the stone-skinned man was taken away? She would make him love her.  
  
It had all be planned...Amelia had put on the skimpiest dress she could find, had bought a love potion and was on   
her way downstairs to the eating room of the hotel they were all staying in...then she'd passed a mirror and got a glance  
at herself. She was shocked.  
  
A painted face stared back at her, too much cleavage and skin adonned her body and her eyes were narrow and  
hateful. She could see in her reflection how resentful she must have appeared...how petty and jealous. So she went   
back to her room, washed off all of the makeup and put on her regular travelling clothes. The love potion was promptly  
chucked out of the window.  
  
When Ameria had reached the doorway top the eating room she froze at the scene upon her. Her breath caught in her   
throat at the sight of Zelgadis and Lina laughing together at the table with Gourry looking clueless... with a slight hint  
of bitterness glittering in his eyes. He was strong...but Ameria wasn't. She couldn't handle this and turned tail and ran   
out of the hotel..out of the town, then into the woods all the way to the flower field she was in now. The rain didn't   
matter, the glances of annoyance fom people she knocked over as she ran by didn't matter..nothing did.  
  
This had only been a half hour ago, but it didn't feel that long. It felt like an eternity with all the thoughts  
running through her head...and all of the emotions invading her very being.   
  
The girl had always believe herself a good person. Funny how love brought out her true nature. This disgusting,   
heart-shattering hate. She still couldn't decide whether it was directed at Zelgadis, Lina or herself though.  
  
"I don't want to figure it out either," Ameria sighed, "I just want to forget."  
  
"You're the last person I'd ever expect to say that."  
  
Ameria's eyes widened and she quickly sat up and looked behind her at the purple haired Mazoku. His eyes  
were open and he was smirking. The dark, cold colour of amethyst sucked in her mind and soul. His eyes were beautiful,  
not even Fillia who hated the Mazoku most of all could deny that fact.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked. He hadn't come out looking for her out of concern, she wasn't that naive. He was  
a Mazoku, he couldn't feel.  
  
"Your emotions are very tasty," he declared, "As delicious as the rest of you probably is... I'm guessing. I'd  
certainly like to find out."  
  
This was where Ameria should have shrieked, ran or ranted about justice. It would certainly be in character for   
her to do so. Of course, it wasn't really in character for her to have her hopes and dreams turned to dust and her   
illusions of true love shattered like glass.  
  
Ameria saw the glint in his eye. That unholy glint of..well, it didn't even need to be said or thought, it was so  
obvious. His look was so savage, so ungentle..  
  
"You must forgive me for my behavior," his hollow voice rang in her ears, "But it's been a while since I've felt  
emotions so deliciously desparing..."  
  
He didn't mean that apology, if it could be considered that. She could tell, because his look, his posture,   
everything about him was outright telling her this fact. He didn't care about her. He didn't care whether she lived or  
died, was happy or sad. Right now he just wanted some satisfaction.   
  
Perhaps that's why she ran toward him when he beckoned her. Maybe that was the reason as his mouth descended upon   
her own in a bruisingly passionate kiss she just raked her hands through his wet, soft hair.   
  
All emotions left as her clothes were removed bit by bit, except for satisfaction of course. The satisfaction that   
she got the Mazoku first. The Mazoku wanted Lina like everyone else did...Ameria was sure of it...and even though Lina  
outright didn't return the emotion towards the amethyst eyed priest, Ameria was still glad she got SOMETHING first...   
  
Did that even make sense? Well, it didn't really matter, nothing seemed to make sense lately.  
  
"Would you have taken me by force if I had refused?" she wondered aloud as Xellos' mouth found it's way to her   
collar bone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She didn't doubt his answer for a moment.   
  
The rain beating down on them decreased to a drizzle as they continued their hollow, unfeeling motions in that   
dark, cold night. Emotions didn't matter anymore. To Xellos, they never did...but to Ameria, this feeling of nothingness  
was pure exctasy.  
  
Cowardice... unhonourable... many words could describe her choice of how to handle her problem.  
  
Was she going to regret this later?  
  
Probably.  
  
Then her back arched, and nothing else mattered.   
  
  
----  
  
~hugesweatdrops~ Been a while since I've written fanfiction, I mean, like a LONG time ~lol~ Hope you liked this... xX  
  
Reviews will be greatly appreaciated! 


End file.
